blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Moonspirit
Moonspirit is a tall, soft-furred, very fluffy, tan-and-brown patched Norwegian forest she-cat with light green eyes that sometimes look blue depending on how the light shines on them. She has fluffy inner ears, a long, bushy tail, and dark, chocolate brown patches on her underbelly and over her right eye. If you had her with bangs they would fall slightly over her left eye. Her old purrsona was Moonpaw/stripe – tall, jet-black she-cat with sleek silver stripes and dark blue eyes. Personality Moons often has trouble describing her personality as it’s a mix of traits that don’t seem to go together. She’s also is a bit different on and off the internet. She’s shy and very socially awkward, often not speaking unless spoken to. She tries to avoid social interactions as much as possible, which can make her seem unfriendly. She has strong opinions but is often too afraid to voice them unless the person she’s talking to also shares those opinions. She feels annoyed/sad/angry or pretty much any emotion very easily. She is also extremely nervous and gets scared and embarrassed easily. She can be surprising sarcastic, usually when stressed in some way. She’s also a perfectionist. On BlogClan she tries to be as nice and helpful as possible. Her quiet and nervous sides probably show the most, along with a small hint of sarcasm when she’s upset. Basically she’s a big-hearted teen who can’t communicate whatsoever. BlogClan Moonspirit became a part of BlogClan on April 22nd, 2019. She found the Blog looking at pictures of Ivypool online. She joined as a warrior, not knowing she was the age of a apprentice. Her mentor is Goldenfawn. She tries to be active, commenting once to twice a week and joining BlogChat if she can. (BlogChat user-name is “I Love Sonic”) She is usually on the Tavern, The Hug Page, and sometimes some Discussion Pages, but will join a conversation on almost any page. BlogClan Wikia Moonspirit joined BlogClan 2 Wikia on June 16th, 2019 after stalking it for about a month. She is fairly active, editing usually the same times as she comments on the Blog, but sometimes more. She edits this page frequently and other pages to be helpful, and is part of several activities on the Fun and Games board. She is currently a teacher on Coding Teaching, and runs one, very simple game, The Confused Game. She likes editing, chilling on the Live! Chat, and welcoming new users. Fanfictions Moonspirit enjoys writing and currently has two fanficions online: The Beginning of LightingClan (probably canceled) The Road to Hope. (Very short, third place winner of the November BlogClan 2019 Fanfiction Contest Trailing Stars Moonspirit has not been featured in Trailing Stars yet. Blogfics Moonspirit is featured in the Blogfic Serene by Blueheart. BlogClan friends Feel free to add yourself if you want. Birchfoot/Birchy Bluebellpaw/Bluebell Cheetahspark/Cheetah Crystalpaw/shine/Crystie (Sonic fans together!) Goldenfawn/Goldi Iceflower/Icy Lifepaw/Light/Li-Li Pebblerose/Pebble Sandpaw/Sandy Shadowcloud/Clo (LightingClan wiki mod!) Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon Thistletooth/Thistle (Also LightingClan Wiki mod!) Whirlmoon Blackkit/Blackie the emoticon master Snowbreeze/Snowy Cheetahpaw/ Flighty Ivypaw/leaf Eaglepaw/flight What others say about Moonspirit Type something nice here! :P Trivia Warriors! She started reading Warriors sometime around December, 2017. Her favorite Warriors characters are Jayfeather and Violetshine and her least favorite are Finleap, Ashfur, and Hollyleaf, but this changes as new books come out. Her favorite Warriors books are Into the Wild, The Darkest Hour, but again this changes. Her favorite Super Edition is Tallstar’s Revenge. Her favorite arcs are The Prophesies Begin and Dawn of The Clans. Her least favorite arc is Power of Three. She loves medicine cats, specifically Jayfeather and Leafpool. She ships Mothwing X Leafpool, (Mothpool) Firestar X Sandstorm, (Firestorm?) and Darktail X Sleekwhisker. (Darkwhisker?) She rarely uses the Warriors Wiki. She’s been to the Warriors Fanon Wiki but is extremely inactive. Random! :P Her favorite school subjects are science and English. She is bad at spelling. She used to have a Taylor Swift obsession. She plays Minecraft. She likes listening to relaxing/upbeat music on YouTube. She likes to eat raw iceberg lettuce. She also likes to eat raw carrots. She loves dark chocolate Galleries New Purrsonas Moonspirit-Gift-Exchange-224x300.jpg|Art by Moonspirit's Holiday Gift Exchange Partner 2019 e3s311Kl.jpg|Art by Frosted Star At Dawn (Galaxyspirit) Old Purrsonas Moonstripe (Me!) by Shadowcloud.jpg|Art by Shadowcloud (Clo) Moonstripebyclo-pixilart.png|Art by Shadowcloud (Clo) MOONSTRIPE.png|Art by Whirlmoon Moonstripe (me!) by Pebblerose.png|Art by Pebblerose Moonstripe Warrior Cats OC.png Moonstripe for forth of July OC cute art.png Art by Moonspirit Moonstripe Warrior Cats OC.png|Moonpaw/stripe Irismist Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona Request: Irismist Pineblossom Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Pineblossom Icy Warrior Cats art request.png|Purrsona request: Iceflower (Icy) Pebblerose Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Pebblerose Winterwhisper Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Winterwhisper Snowpuff Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Snowpuff Jazzy Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Jasminebreeze Shadowcloud Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Purrsona request: Shadowcloud (Clo) Shadowcloud.png|Shadowcloud (Clo) Sandpaw (frost) (Sandy) fursona art.png|Sandfrost (Sandy) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice